Ambrosia Chronicles III Aqua Awakes
by firewitch12071
Summary: Secrets are revealed about the Operatives of Ouroboros as their newest member the 2nd Mage de Aqua is finally chosen. Rydia has to share everything in her life and now just like Gaia and Nikki even her body and mind are invaded by literal ghosts of the past. Can they all work with their new shinobi friends and the man that the Order of the Cage revived?
1. Chapter 1 Together Forever

**Chapter 1 Together Forever**

Movie night went somewhat well, but left the Operatives busy. Nikki trained in psychic skills, magic and combat daily, and teaching the de Terras how to live in the same body. There were classes that gave homework for her, Derrick Flores and Gaia, and renovations to make in the crystal ruins. Ambrosia also told them to clean and look for clues in the ice palace after Haku and Zabuza trained Flores and Derrick in medicine, anatomy and combat after Derrick trained under Dr. Bhesaj. Having more operatives meant more missions for everyone too.

"You want to explain this issue with our payment?" Zabuza said menacingly.

"Easy Zabuza-san. Processing tried but we wanted to verify with you." Haku explained holding Zabuza back. The field agents were in the citadel and Haku and Zabuza got their first checks, not in ryo, yen or even dollars but a currency called "Uni-Creds". They were wearing what they wore their first day there not wanting to leach off of the wardrobe room too much.

"Uni-Creds are used in united dimensions and conform to the most accepted currency in others." Nikki said.

"Yeah I was confused too but you make big bucks." Gaia said pulling up a conversion chart on her phone.

"So, this is what you use to pay for college?" Zabuza asked.

"There's stranger things to do for change." Nikki said.

"I have to use most of my cash for school because we all aren't on scholarship." Gaia said pointing her thumb at Nikki.

"Enough about us-" Nikki was determined to make this friendship work, she's shy, sometimes stuck to a topic too long if she couldn't find things to talk about and liked the both of them especially Haku. After missions they'd talk and watch American Horror Story with Gaia.

Gaia was clutching her head in pain Zabuza cocked his head in confusion, Gaia had been acting weird since movie night, mumbling to herself and eating strange combinations of food that made her retch. "I think you should tell a bit more about yourselves." Zabuza said

"It's the voices of the other Mage de Terra, in my head. Nikki's helping me live with them but they won't shut up!" she said holding her head. Ratnavati was stubborn controlling even and didn't respect the de Fira, the other two awoke recently without prior knowledge about how to live as ghost, yet alone sharing another person's body. "I need some air." She began her trudge to the ice palace, where the spirits were quietest. It seemed that their elements earth and lightening still gave the ghosts power and she had to leave before they hurt her friends. A beep snapped her back into reality.

"We're Ouros Ops Gai. Together forever." Nikki said next to Haku and Zabuza. That and "it won't kill you" were to jokes between the scouts and field ops but despite Zabuza's face she felt happy it was true.


	2. Chapter 2 Palace of Sadness

**Chapter 2 Palace of Sadness**

They stayed longer in the ice palace than usual because Gaia was scared to be alone with her family. The other de Terras sometimes took over her body at home, one wanted to relive having a family and Gaia could only watch helplessly. She was with Nikki on the second floor in what seemed to be a memorial to the first de Aqua's life, full of keepsakes of her and the first team. Haku was able to unlock most of the rooms and Zabuza easily tore through the more guarded area's defenses but there were still rooms guarded by magic that outclassed Nikki's.

"How do you manage to live with the de Fira and be semi normal?" Gaia questioned, her eyes were baggy and her skinny boyish frame was swimming in her violet sweater and once skinny jeans, the only thing that fit were grass stained pair of tennis her brother outgrew. Going around food was a gamble still and now she usually only ate prepacked food or what edible plants Haku found for Nikki to cook from the earth shrine, and the last time she had takeout she remembered waking up in the bathroom, nauseous. The De Terra ate what they wanted and left her paying by being sick half the day, forcing Haku to cover for her that night when Nikki had classes.

Gaia tried listening through the pig snorts from Ratnavati, focusing on things like color helped; the blue stillness of the water and the color of the day for her friend was not surprisingly black with pink, Gaia's favorite. Nikki wore an oversized pink bow and birds to pin in matching streaks with a shirt that had a tall pagoda and Tokyo written in big letters down the side, on top of sweats with white side stripes ballooning over knee length boots. It almost made Gaia laugh she thought her friend made every day, every place Harajuku.

"I always felt like I've been failing to catch up to everyone else, like God ran out of the manual to human. Niakanji and Giselle have been like sisters since I was 12 and you know, suicidal. " She didn't need to say it even if she wasn't ashamed. When Gaia was that age she remembered thinking the worst feeling was hiding in the closet, until being caught with her ex Flores forced her out. Before Nikki found her amulet she had depression or at least it had her. Her bubbly sidekick, on best behavior because "I'll have eternity to annoy and naturally frighten our new buddies." As she put it, was still the person she could talked to, even if childhood friends like Christie got jealous.

"No family love here. My brother isn't this bad." Gaia said. Landon's her biggest rival and as baby sis she wanted to prove herself to him and now Zabuza, who could be the new alpha dog. Coming out changed her and Landon's relationship because he felt getting girls was now a battle he was losing and as the oldest he had be the best.

"And your mom makes you talk out things when they go too far. Oh look a reason to be over there." Nikki said pointing in the distance as she left the room, Gaia sighed and summoned the de Tera to talk. Haku in the lead heard everything. He wanted to do everything to protect their friends but there was nothing he could do when monsters clawed in their minds. Gaia was drained and Nikki's eyes had an inner emptiness, mouth forgetting how to smile fully. But he would be there to pull those he treasured from the sea of sadness.


	3. Chapter 3 Prisoners and Past lives

**Chapter 3 Prisoners and Past lives**

Haku and Zabuza found Nikki in the hall reading while Gaia argued with the de Terra. "I think they need to talk alone, I'll stay here for damage control." Nikki said in a low voice. Haku nodded and tried to distract Zabuza by taking them to get some dinner and see if uni-creds were acceptable.

"I just don't get it, the Mage de left behind books so why keep their souls? The dead should stay that way." Zabuza grimaced. They were in a Marquita's Gorditas, one of the oldest interdimensional food chains from mars, even getting a discount for saving a big shipment on their mission in the Martian ports. This branch was in Kappa Creek Mall where they would buy clothes and hopefully anything headquarters didn't provide. Zabuza liked having his own, finding security in it, and didn't know if he was being charged for what he and Haku used in headquarters.

Haku didn't know what to say, yes the other Mage de were there for the immortal generation but what about them? He never felt happier than he was now. Protecting Zabuza but not having to kill or run from "them" again. They had security and friends. Not that Zabuza would admit it, he was happier when there were others. His new pal Willow was closer to his age and no matter how well he got along with Zabuza he was still in Zabuza's mind a kid, making Haku think the same.

Haku hung out with Gaia and Nikki. Gaia was busier because she had study groups and was on the local archery and soccer teams. "Perhaps, but it's their choice, right? Ambrosia made sure we were fully aware of our choice and I'm sure did the same for them."

Zabuza sighed "I guess. C'mon we still have some things to pick up." When they returned and put away what cost most of their paychecks, Willow and Zabuza went to a shooting range and Haku went to another movie night.

Tonight was one of the strangest, a film rightly called "We are the Strange". The other de Fira, Niakanji and Giselle were out as well. Giselle wore a blue pajama set and matching headband scarf with short bubble sleeves and a scoop neckline with bubbles and Niakanji had a sleeveless green shirt matching hair in its usual half ponytail, and knee navy Capri sweats.

Their movie room was decorated by Giselle, looking a bit like a vintage theatre and lobby in one. There were red armchairs, posters with covers from theatre magazines and carpet pattern reminiscent of the roaring 20's. The vintage pattern wall stickers framed the furthest wall acting as a frame for the projector screen. Nikki went to get their food and the blanket for the carpet which left Haku alone with Niakanji and Giselle. "Do you ever feel that you were kept from the afterlife and resting after you died?" Haku asked.

"We rested and it's freaking lame. I got 2 retirements while I was waiting." Niakanji said.

"Besides we wanted to live, we were killed and now we can make sure other families don't end up like ours." Giselle said.

"Like yours?" Haku asked. The two explained the past, Niakanji's entire city was covered in volcanic ash and Giselle's community traveled, wrongly and constantly persecuted for any local crimes and she was then a prisoner in the 3rd great magical purge dying in containment. Haku listened in horror and Nikki waited by the door, ripping open these wounds was something she hoped they never had to do again. As a psychic, she was turning more into a Medium while future predictions just seemed to be based on intuition.

"What're doing there pinky?" Niakanji teased, they all got ready for another movie, but it took some time for Niakanji and Giselle to lighten the mood, cracking jokes at the unexplainably weird movie. As ghosts, the past never died but above all you wanted to be seen as the person you were not a relic of the horrors of the world.

After the shooting range Zabuza and Willow's weapons back at her place. "I still don't want my kids to even know I still have them, but we scouts go to some rough places." Willow lived in a sleepy suburb about 15 minutes from the beach. Her home was filled of pictures of her family. School photos, birthdays, and of whom Zabuza assumed were the kids Grandparents. The ones of everyone at the beach were with a brunette woman of the same height but still no Willow.

"Tell me, why don't you have any photos of yourself?" Zabuza asked walking in.

"I do… I just haven't had time to take new ones." In a special closet, hung with care was an old military uniform and framed were some other photos of men in uniform.

"Family in the military?" Zabuza asked.

"My dad and I were." Willow replied "Now he won't even speak to me because I'm fully Ouros but it's more stable. Now we won't have to move." Not really wanting to get caught in the family drama Zabuza just nodded drinking a soda, but he was still curious about why there weren't any pictures of Willow or anyone ever there. "Do you really live here? Because I'd like to get rid of evidence if this is a break in." He said smashing the can.

"I do, my wife's at work and Adina and Marina have a sleepover after school. Sit down I have to show you something." Willow and Zabuza sat on the bed. Office romances didn't end well besides he was apparently still considered young and not going anywhere. With no ambitions or street kids to raise into weapons he thought he could go on the prowl.

"This was me, Captain William." She pointed to a younger man with shorter orange hair. Looks like things did get complicated. Zabuza didn't care about Willow's life she's just that lady he worked with that could go drinking, and all he wanted to do was learn how to shoot, maybe hang out with somebody outside of their teens. "Aren't you going to say somethin'?"

"Haku and I already know. We don't care." He said. Willow, although embarrassed smiled and hugged him. "Next week we move on to silencers. Zabuza couldn't escape in time and ended up having dinner with her and her wife, Adrianne. She was the athletic brunette zombie in the pictures but with a bionic arm and as it turned out worked for the armory's weapon supplier, which got Zabuza thinking.


	4. Chapter 4 Water Bearers Brought

Within the Order of the Cage's headquarters Hyousuke sat troubled, he didn't ask to lead a revolution. He was a simple man that wanted to live off the land with a family, his died in the war making him a child raised by the poor community that rushed to his aide to watch become mature, married, then murdered. Those with the Kekkei Genkai brought destruction everywhere and who better than he, dying at the hands of his cursed child to show the dangers? Especially when his boy was a puppet seen consorting with a demon and another afflicted child. He felt that Haku was taken away to the evil lairs from fairytales he was too busy to use to read. "You are the most precious person on earth to us, Haku and I will protect you no matter what." He used to say over his crooked crib that took weeks to make. What happened to his little boy? Could he ever be saved?

"Hyousuke?" A voice called. He was due for another speech. He was show pony of the revolution, testament to simple values, hard work and now family. He joined the clones of his wife and son. While these were not ice users their power was over Hyousuke's heart, and locked him away without protest in Cage's grasp.

His new pet on the other hand was much more unruly. He had no idea where if it really was from the same place as him but it still was monstrous. If he wasn't supposed to tame it he would've tried killing it months ago. He grimaced as he saw its shadow swim in the reinforced tank that stretched through half of the walls.

It was the last week of the month and while he denied feeling anything, Zabuza still couldn't shake the creeping emotions he had lately. Zabuza was devoted to his ambitions, a demon willing to make a throne of those fallen by his blade friend of foe. But what was there now? He wasn't even in the same dimension, died twice and may be stuck forever doing missions and trying not to get caught up in drama.

Gaia wanted to challenge him at every turn, Flores always tried to be way to close, Willow and Adrianne wanted adult friends and thought they could relate being parents and loving weaponry, Nikki was a mousy runt, and after finding a wolf mascot costume in Derrick's closet that time they went to a club he didn't know what to think. At least Haku was happy making friends on this island of misfit toys at least. He still needed something to reach for and these little people with their docile little lives will never understand.

"You alright Zabuza?" Nikki asked. It was early, 3 am at least and she changed. A black shirt with a rabbit skull and crossbones, outlined in pink, pink arm warmers with human skulls and crossbones, pants with a wide pink ribbon drawstring and a pattern of purple pink and grey rings with a pink polka dot string headband. Haku was still asleep and he stumbled in on her doing god knows what witchcraft in the ice palace.

"What do you even reach for around here? Don't any of you have ambitions?" Other than trying to bore me for eternity he thought.

"Art and helping others for me. What about you?" She said handing him another jar of ointment for his back without a thank you.

"Exactly." He sighed inspecting the jar.

"I guess maybe you should think about things you like and see what you find. I heard Anouke needs more help with sharpening weapons." The thought made a smile creep under his bandages, he loved sharpening weapons, especially when thinking about the battles that would dull them again and Anouke was appreciative because she felt she could trust someone else around the dangerous arsenal. For whatever lied ahead he'd need to learn more about them especially if he was going to take down whoever brought more shinobi back.

Meanwhile Haku was trying but failing miserably to sleep. He was drawn to the ice palace and without anything else to do he decided to investigate. As the resident water and ice user he felt most capable. In the amulet room he saw Nikki meditating, eyes snapping from completely black to their usual human green.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up." Nikki greeted him.

"I don't mean to intrude, I just felt drawn here for some reason."

"The aqua amulet stops giving off spiritual energy more frequently, so I was trying to contact the de Aquas but I think I summoned you and possibly Zabuza." She said pointing to a divination diagram in an ominous black and red book. It explained that the De Aqua would be in the same dimension as another operative and to try summoning both the old and new aqua when there wasn't spiritual energy.

"There has to be over a hundred people her counting us." Haku said thinking of Ambrosia, the field operatives, scouts, processing, Dr. Iman and others he's seen in the halls.

"Plus other areas we haven't shown you yet. Imagine searching this grain by grain." She said picking up two handfuls of sand and letting them slowly slide down.


	5. Chapter 5 Prey in Paradise

**Chapter 5 Prey in Paradise**

Dr. Bhesaj and Derrick were having breakfast with Dr. Bhesaj's niece, Rydia and her husband. Rydia and Hari were the owners of Dalila Beach and Ski resorts. Rydia felt uncomfortable the entire time. Not only because Hari usually wanted her to model in swimsuits to attract guest instead of this gold scale print maxi dress and sandals, but because she felt what belong to her, what she fought so hard to keep, being disturbed.

Derrick in purple paw print trunks and Dr. Bhesaj in white trunks were going to swim in the pool before opening week, however it was already occupied and there was trouble in paradise. A woman emerged from the pool using an intricate harpoon as leverage, freezing the pool's surface and lifting her tail. She had tanned skin, covered in a blue seashell bra with pearls, green hair and matching brighter tail covered in swirling water and bites. She also wore a necklace with an aquamarine tear drop and white etching of a snow flake.

"Who are you?! This is private property!" demanded Rydia next to her. Dr. Bhesaj ran to get a first aid kit to treat her wounds and Derrick carried her to a nearby table. Her husband was calling and ambulance, and police for destructive trespassing. Before Rydia could get an answer a man broke free from the ice. Blue and battered, Kisame in torn navy sweatpants with blue sandals and white leg warmers despite the heat, inched closer to the two women.

"Well, it appears that I win, too bad I enjoyed playing with you." He smiled scaring Rydia with his pointed teeth.

"I don't care who you are, you don't come on _my_ property uninvited you _monster_!" She said through her fear pointing at him. The mermaid took the opportunity to slip the amulet she had over her arm. All Rydia thought was that she wished he would go back where he came from, causing the water in the pool to fling him skyward, charging back as sharks and crashing into her house. Out ran another pair what Rydia thought was an Asian woman in jeans with a shorter lady in black and purple inching closer.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, we work with your uncle. Hold her still will ya?" She said as green fire covered parts of the mermaid's tail, causing Rydia to jump back and knock over the table and mermaid. She tried running to her house but saw the shark man inside and felt that the door was locked.

"Hari! Uncle Jay!" Rydia cried helplessly. Out of nowhere the man was trapped, imprisoned in shadows and pinned to the floor, the other woman had needles her hands ready to attack as the other one opened the door almost magically. "Are you alright?" Asked the other woman, ignoring the ice that was forming over the man. "Yeah but we have to get him back to HQ, for questioning." Derrick said lifting him up.

"Stop! We aren't doing anything until I know who all of you are and what you want here." Rydia demanded.

"They and Derrick work for the company I'm the in house doctor for." Dr. Bhesaj said.

"We were able to call them in." Derrick added showing his communicator.

"Excuse me, miss I hate to interrupt but I need you to come with me to the Order of the Cage. These people mean to sacrifice you." Said the blue man still struggling free.


	6. Chapter 6 Down the Teleporter Hole

**Chapter 6 Down the Teleporter Hole**

Rydia gazed cupping her hands over her mouth beginning to run in horror. "You've been misinformed, Kisame san. They're not to be trusted." Haku began explaining as Nikki went to check on Rydia.

"No, we don't want to hurt you. I'd never work with someone who would." said Dr. Bhesaj following her while Derrick took Kisame to be questioned and possibly contained. In the meantime Dr. Bhesaj took the 1st de Aqua to be treat her wounds.

"It's ok we aren't sacrificing anyone. About out there, that necklace gave you powers over water and ice. We can explain in your uncle's office." Nikki said. Rydia noticed that she still had the necklace, the water bottle she was about to throw split with icy skewers and the room was an ice box. Inside the teleporter Rydia took the time to look at the others that worked with her uncle and Derrick.

"What do you girls that needs an in house doctor?" Rydia meekly asked comparing the way she looked to them. A habit because she wanted to look better than anyone who tried to take Hari. She saw herself as a mixture of them. At 5'8'', an inch shorter than the taller one, her hair was the color of their eyes but less straight. Her complexion and body in between theirs too, a B-cup with a pear build, unlike the flat model in jeans and a white shirt with a dapper deer or the other in double digit clothes. She thought. The shorter one had black leggings and a matching hoodie with white centipedes on the sleeves, black and purple striped arm warmers and a purple shirt with a cutesy green and blue monster and "Hugz" written under her black belt. If the mismatch jewelry wasn't enough her hair had purple birds pinning green streaks and a purple headband. "Those have to be as fake as that jewelry." Rydia thought looking at the girl's busty hourglass shape, thinking of her gold bangles, wedding ring and nose ring. Rarely, stores there carried D bras and they looked a bit too snug for the girl about to say something.

"I'm a guy actually." Haku said before Nikki could. Rydia would have been embarrassed if she wasn't doubtful and envious he was gorgeous and elegant even in those clothes. Inside the meeting room they all sat with Ambrosia, Gaia and Zabuza. Kisame trailed behind them, trying to place why two of them looked to familiar and how one knew his name.

"So this is my boss, and some of my other patients." Dr. Bhesaj said next to Rydia as some of them waved. Everything about the day was twisted and everyone there looked like a circus on its off day. The pink haired ringmaster in a peach wrap dress with a white blazer sat across from them speaking calmly. Even their clothes were off, nothing anyone in either the Dalila swim or ski resort would wear. Another scary man wore a black motorcycle jacket and navy pants. The new blonde wore a salmon deep V with skinny jeans and a smile.

"I imagine you have many questions. I apologize for our rather unsavory introduction. My name is Ambrosia and the woman you saw fighting this gentleman has chosen you as a successor to help us aid the supernatural, such as Ms. Sarnai and Ms. Norris were by their predecessors." She said as she first eyed Kisame then pointing out Gaia and Nikki.

"Ok time out, that thing said he worked for someplace called the Order of the Cage and now it's trailing behind you after trying to save me from being sacrificed." Rydia tried to piece the insanity together.


	7. Chapter Aquatic Invasion

**Chapter 7 Aquatic Invasion**

"I'm afraid I was lied to over the operatives' intent. After Lady Ambrosia proved I was wrong I have decided to not let them get away with their deeds. I apologize for our little misunderstanding." Kisame's disgust and hurt at being lied to made her comments sting less but they still hurt. He was almost sorry he didn't knock her out and cut off her legs to stop her from escaping.

"It appears that Cage has been doing whatever they can to try and make up for the loss of Mr. Yuki and Mr. Momochi after they too decided to work here. Mr. Hoshigaki you made the right choice and I will answer any questions I can honestly." Ambrosia replied, honesty was all he ever wanted, even going as far as to join Akatsuki to create a world without lies. At least here he was talked to as a human unlike the Order of the Cage where he was a family pet and everything he learned was proven wrong with statements, video, photos and meeting Gaia. The kids from his village seemed to be doing alright so why not test the waters and bloody them if he's wrong? If their Mr. Momochi was the kid he knew he'd gladly join him.

After Rydia was officially and an immortal Mage de, Gaia Nikki and Haku showed Rydia the ice palace. Her uncle had to examine Kisame with Ambrosia, Zabuza, and Derrick in case Kisame tried anything.

Rydia, awkwardly was deciding who to stick by. or Haku from before seemed the most normal but Hari wouldn't like his wife so close to another man and he knew Mr. Momochi and Hoshigaki, the scariest well. The blonde was way too happy and she didn't want her to give her the wrong idea. The last looked like one of those creepy Goth teens that got dragged along on vacations to her houses.

"So this is all mine?" Rydia asked distracted from the fact that everything was underwater because all she wanted was to have her own. Adopted and born on Christmas, she shared a room with her sisters, married right out of high school, and now her homes were open to staff and guest all year. Hari also had to split his time and money between her, business and his first wife and kids.

"Yeah we've been cleaning it out and it has free Wi-Fi. Next we can go to the places Nikki and I got." Gaia said imagining how it would look while flying.

"I can teach you about how to use your abilities since I use water and ice as well." Haku added.

"Then why weren't you chosen?" Rydia replied, jumping when she saw something move. The mermaid who Rydia learned got her in this mess swam in front of her.

"You are the one I chose. My name is Ulani, the 1st Mage de Aqua." She held her hands and continued. "I've been searching for years and I believe I've made the right choice." She said, fading into the same light that covered the Aqua amulet. "Where did she go?" Rydia asked.

"In your amulet. I stay in here to guide you." Ulani said through Rydia, possessing her.

"This is where Nikki helps. You two have to learn to work together with your amulet." Gaia said lifting her hand to her amulet. Rydia tried and failed to rip off the necklace and ran in the palace. She was trapped and now even her body wasn't her own.

"I'll go talk to her. We'll meet again in the Citadel." Haku said. They nodded and left to make things look more welcoming.


	8. Chapter 8 Moat-ivational

**Chapter 8 Moat-ivational**

"Stay back!" Rydia shouted through her tears. She was in the corner of the amulet room. "I know this is much to adjust to-" Haku tried reasoning with her.

"You don't know anything! I was ripped away from my life and brought here!"

"I was orphaned, turned into a living weapon, died, revived, died again then brought to a new dimension and I was a kid. Now it's been about a month, I'm 21 and my father has been revived. We mean you no harm Nikki Gaia and I just want to be friends, please don't take this predicament personally." Haku replied. They sat in silence until Rydia saw she wouldn't be alone.

"Fine I'll go, but how would you feel if what was most precious to you was taken away and just when you thought it could be safe forever, you realize it will never be safe with you." She sulked like a child and dragged her feet. Once again Haku took what he heard to heart, while he didn't fully understand what was precious to Rydia. Her words made him think about how he failed to keep Zabuza safe and now here for eternity, any pain they received was his responsibility. His reply made her stop, she hoped the answer would guide her somehow.

"Then you find strength in what's precious and fight tooth and nail to protect what or whom matters." That made it perfectly clear, even if being a spirit's scraps bothered her, she would turn this palace into her own and fight to keep it that way.

At the Citadel of Shadows Rydia felt confused. Outside a villainous castle at sunset was a table with food and pool rings made of vines and flowers in a moat, a half full clothes line, torches and a black welcome banner with crows sitting on top. A floral Tim Burton pool party, the girls from before even changed and weren't alone.

They were with an older man in a vintage blue and white stripped swimsuit, a tall carrot top woman in a green two piece and blue wrap skirt and another girl with her brown hair in a French braid and lilac zip up swimsuit. The blonde was in a pink two piece and the other one in a black one piece, sunglasses and a white flower in her hair. Rydia was jealous of the women who could steal her spotlight. Kisame in cyan cartoon shark print trunks, Zabuza in green trunks and Derrick in his purple paw print ones were drinking beer.

"We thought maybe this would be a good way to introduce ourselves." Gaia said.

"And get a party too. Welcome to Operatives of Ouroboros and the Citadel of Shadows, my domain." Nikki said, holding out her hand, now in long black fingerless gloves to show ownership. Rydia thought she was about to announce that membership came with a brand new car too.

"This is my crew the scouts miss Willow, baby girl Flores and my boy Joran." Derrick said introducing them. Zabuza and Kisame were playing volley ball, reviving their rivalry while Derrick and Nikki grilled, Gaia played music and Haku now in blue polar bear print shorts taught Rydia some basic water controlling tricks. She couldn't help but notice that he always looked back at Gaia and even more at Zabuza and Nikki, as if letting them fully out of sight was certain doom.

"Are they your precious things?" She asked.

Haku nodded in reply. They make me happy."

"You're lucky to have people to call your own. It seems like every time I think I can have something for myself it's taken away and given to every else." She said looking at her clenched fist open and give back the air inside. Even now the beautiful boy's attention was over her head.


	9. Chapter 9 Office Family

**Chapter 9 Office Family**

"Well if it helps, we could be your office family." she heard a voice next to her. Yelping in surprise she saw next to her on a flower ring was the girl from her house. Looking around Rydia thought about it. Was this really a family she wanted or would she be the one to cast someone out? A big family meant sharing and those freaks could mean anything. "I'll think about it. Just don't come into my room uninvited." Rydia said. She nodded and handed her a communicator. "This is your communicator, I can teach you to use it later."

"Excuse Me miss Rydia?" A voice next to her said. As she turned she almost screamed. It was back. That monster named Mr. Hoshigaki, between her and Haku with a burger on a flower ring. The other two acted like he was normal and not someone they apprehended today. "I'm sorry for our rather unfortunate introduction. Now that we are on the same team allow me to introduce myself, Kisame Hoshigaki formally of the hidden mist and their seven swordsmen." He was being nice, even if he was scary. "Maybe this is like Beauty and the Beast" she thought "and one day he'd change on the outside." she hoped.

"R-R-Rydia Kapoor." She extended her hand only to regret it when his large palm swallowed hers for a hand shake.

"Welcome to Oruro ops." Nikki said.

"Thank you I believe I might like it here." He said relaxing. Rydia squirmed thinking about it, and his closeness. She was relieved that Nikki and Haku were making small talk with Kisame and left before she had to join in.

"There's some Mage de business we have to talk about with Dr. Bhesaj." Gaia said smiling and Rydia knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. Nikki waved goodbye then to the birds, who nodded back and they left. "Why were you waving at the birds? And how could you talk to that guy?" Rydia questioned in the castle, hoping Nikki wasn't crazy saying the last part quietly. Nikki opened her hand and a black fire changed into an orange eyed crow landing on her shoulder.

"I made then and now they're looking after the party. Kisame seems pretty cool when he doesn't want to kill you." She said. I'm so hyped that you're here I don't mean to be smiling like a creep but this is big." Gaia said.

"You have, I know this is a big deal but you're too happy." Rydia replied as they entered the tea room and waited for Dr. Bhesaj. Gaia was a bit hurt but wouldn't let it keep her down. Meanwhile Zabuza went to the moat, he had much to discuss with Kisame. He was the only one he trusted to help him carry out his revenge with Haku.


	10. Chapter 10 Cursed Child

**Chapter 10 Cursed Child**

Nikki snapped and their clothes changed back. "Gaia's happy because now she can do a mythical alignment, when we chose to become a supernatural being." she said.

"Now I'll fairy!" Gaia finished.

"Become one of them? Why don't the scouts become supernatural whatevers? And you never said anything about you either." Rydia exclaimed pointing to Nikki.

"Didn't need therapy. Also the Scout team was born supernatural." Nikki replied.

"Most people here are including-" Gaia started

"Hello ladies" Dr. Bhesaj greeted them.

"Uncle Jay what's going on here? Do you work for a circus of X-men knockoffs?" Rydia slumped.

"No sweetie, and it's all true. Derrick is a werewolf and Nikkia is a witch for starters. And now Gaia wants to be a fairy, they have to help you decide on what water supernatural species you'll be."

"How will I chose?" Rydia asked as Haku walked in dressed. Zabuza talked about becoming an actual demon. Ambrosia even agreed if he researched and waited until the Mage de were more capable. Haku, wanting to do his part asked if he could research demons when they helped Rydia.

"Everybody dry?" Nikki asked. Everyone nodded and she continued "To the library!" Nikki pointed, taking them to the Ouros library. It was spacious with walls mostly made of shelves and smaller blue panels. Dr. Iman was on a balcony and Zahara a cyclops in a violet hijab was checking out books and waving, which made Rydia try to hide behind the shorter waving girls and Haku. They met Dr. Iman upstairs to for help. She was 5'11'' in gladiator sandals, a yellow geometric print dress with short natural hair, bronze skin and gold jewelry like Rydia.

"Welcome to our organization, I have set up a power point full of aquatic species that I understand you will choose to be." She spoke quickly in a British accent as she opened the presentation. It was rather dry and more of a lecture, most of the creature weren't explained in terms Rydia fully understood. If anything the good doctor left her with more questions while Gaia and she were pulling out books. Most featured fish like creatures, and as the part owner of Ski resorts that was problematic. They were so busy they didn't realize they were alone.

"I never realized there were so many demons." Haku said. Zabuza taught him that demons were dead souls that tortured others in the afterlife and now they were a part of everyday society like mermaids, vampires, and fairies.

"I'm just glad you and Zabuza didn't try converting by yourself." Nikki replied.

"Why, would something bad happen?"

"Some races would declare you a slave and possess Zabuza. We care guys too much about you guys to let you get suckered."

"I'd advise you against caring for me Nikki." Haku tried to smile but he meant it, but once again his eyes went vacant and his heart heavy. Everyone who said or showed care for him died and just as Zabuza was a demon he was called a cursed child. Before Zabuza found him on the streets he was taken in by the only other family member he knew. His uncle, Hiruzen Yuki chained him like up like a dog in his cellar. Only keeping him alive as a slave and buffer from the family curse. The last adult male would be consumed by frost and a monster of the snow. When he found out he was dying he wanted kill Haku as an act of mercy but lost the battle and his life. Haku fled with some scrolls Hiruzen kept and as many supplies as the little one could carry, when they ran out he had to dumpster dive until he met Zabuza. After Zabuza took his collar of he kept it and now it was the choker he used undercover. Just like a genjutsu he was snapped out of his distorted reality by being touched. Nikki's hand was on his arm. "I must have been really swept away…." He thought.

"Together forever's more than our inside joke. We aren't going anywhere." She said making him think about her admitting to wanting to kill herself years before to snapped and their clothes changed back. "Gaia's happy because now she can do a mythical alignment, when we chose to become a supernatural being." she said.

"Now I'll fairy!" Gaia finished.

"Become one of them? Why don't the scouts become supernatural whatevers? And you never said anything about you either." Rydia exclaimed pointing to Nikki.

"Didn't need therapy. Also the Scout team was born supernatural." Nikki replied.

"Most people here are including-" Gaia started

"Hello ladies" Dr. Bhesaj greeted them.

"Uncle Jay what's going on here? Do you work for a circus of X-men knockoffs?" Rydia slumped.

"No sweetie, and it's all true. Derrick is a werewolf and Nikkia is a witch for starters. And now Gaia wants to be a fairy, they have to help you decide on what water supernatural species you'll be."

"How will I chose?" Rydia asked as Haku walked in dressed. Zabuza talked about becoming an actual demon. Ambrosia even agreed if he researched and waited until the Mage de were more capable. Haku, wanting to do his part asked if he could research demons when they helped Rydia.

"Everybody dry?" Nikki asked. Everyone nodded and she continued "To the library!" Nikki pointed, taking them to the Ouros library. It was spacious with walls mostly made of shelves and smaller blue panels. Dr. Iman was on a balcony and Zahara a cyclops in a violet hijab was checking out books and waving, which made Rydia try to hide behind the shorter waving girls and Haku. They met Dr. Iman upstairs to for help. She was 5'11'' in gladiator sandals, a yellow geometric print dress with short natural hair, bronze skin and gold jewelry like Rydia.

"Welcome to our organization, I have set up a power point full of aquatic species that I understand you will choose to be." She spoke quickly in a British accent as she opened the presentation. It was rather dry and more of a lecture, most of the creature weren't explained in terms Rydia fully understood. If anything the good doctor left her with more questions while Gaia and she were pulling out books. Most featured fish like creatures, and as the part owner of Ski resorts that was problematic. They were so busy they didn't realize they were alone.

"I never realized there were so many demons." Haku said. Zabuza taught him that demons were dead souls that tortured others in the afterlife and now they were a part of everyday society like mermaids, vampires, and fairies.

"I'm just glad you and Zabuza didn't try converting by yourself." Nikki replied.

"Why, would something bad happen?"

"Some races would declare you a slave and possess Zabuza. We care guys too much about you guys to let you get suckered."

"I'd advise you against caring for me Nikki." Haku tried to smile but he meant it, but once again his eyes went vacant and his heart heavy. Everyone who said or showed care for him died and just as Zabuza was a demon he was called a cursed child. Before Zabuza found him on the streets he was taken in by the only other family member he knew. His uncle, Hiruzen Yuki chained him like up like a dog in his cellar. Only keeping him alive as a slave and buffer from the family curse. The last adult male would be consumed by frost and a monster of the snow. When he found out he was dying he wanted kill Haku as an act of mercy but lost the battle and his life. Haku fled with some scrolls Hiruzen kept and as many supplies as the little one could carry, when they ran out he had to dumpster dive until he met Zabuza. After Zabuza took his collar of he kept it and now it was the choker he used undercover. Just like a genjutsu he was snapped out of his distorted reality by being touched. Nikki's hand was on his arm. "I must have been really swept away…." He thought.

"Together forever's more than our inside joke. We aren't going anywhere." She said making him think about her admitting to wanting to kill herself years before to Gaia.


	11. Chapter 11 Cat Fight

**Chapter 11 Cat Fight**

Rydia decided to be a Rusalka, a water nymph that can keep the resorts vibrant. Back at the Citadel Gaia made a training program to speed up the day when Rydia could substitute for her while she recovered. A week after a small get together for Kisame's birthday, when their missions were finished they all went to the Earth shrine.

"There's one part of a Mage de we haven't gone over, combat. C'mon Zabuza let's spar!" Gaia said as Nikki was silently trying to dissuade her. Gaia was wearing jeans with a white undershirt pink letterman jacket and matching converse. Nikki wore a black hoodie and shirt with a mummy cat over black legging with a leather stripe, jewelry, belt, white and black arm warmers and a cat ear headband with white drill curl streaks and short boots. Rydia was in a calf length green sundress with lace, shorts and gladiator sandals. Haku wore a blue hoodie, green running shoes, his green rabbit shirt with charcoal grey pants and Zabuza wore his shirt that said control with the game controller, brown pants and boots.

"Gaia are you sure this is-" Nikki said being cut off by Zabuza.

"I've been itching for a fight since I came here. Bring it! Haku don't interfere." he said, hand on his sword as Haku nodded.

"Not alone or unarmed." Nikki said. Standing up to him, he almost laughed. How can anyone make demands in cat ears? Especially one he towered over.

"Oh so now the house mouse is trying to play mother bear, if you're so concerned you can fight me!" Zabuza was happy either way, but now maybe he could try to help this liability grow a backbone.

"It's on! Armory in 5 minutes." Nikki said leaving through the teleporter. In the armory Trainer mummy Anouke was waiting in the middle of the dojo's fighting arena with Nikki on her left and Gaia watching with Rydia and Kisame on the sidelines. Haku joined Gaia Kisame and Rydia nervously, either way someone he cared for would be hurt. Kisame laughed "Don't worry too much Haku, Zabuza's a big boy. This promises to be a good fight." Kisame being another legendary swordsman, made his comment have merit. To Rydia's disgust he stretched in his black tank top, leg warmers, sandals and sweats, exposing his shoulder gills to the quivering woman.

"Okay, Little Lady and Big Guy three rounds all out." Anouke said as she walked out to the sidelines. "And Go!" she shouted. Zabuza started with a water dragon but Nikki countered by trapping it in a dark bubble and evaporating it with fire. Next fire surrounded them making the air hot and dry. Since his hidden mist jutsu was made by expanding the water molecules in the air this was made even more difficult.

"Heh I see this kitten doesn't have claws!" Zabuza said as he ran forward throwing kunai to distract her as he jumped with his sword. The kunai arched up and Zabuza used his sword as a shield to catch all but one that scratched him under his eye while Nikki dodged. When Zabuza crashed to the ground, his sword stuck to the floor. He elbow slid to knock her off balance but she spun behind him and kicked him away from his sword then let the bubble trap it. Fenced by fire Zabuza let his demon chakra surround him. For the first time the demon grew a body, a samurai reaching 15 feet shocking Haku Gaia and Rydia as Zabuza laughed and Kisame smiled. An unimpressed Nikki put her hand on her hip and let the giant demon stomp on him like a roach as flames vanished.

"Round one over!" Anouke announced as Nikki healed him with green fire, letting the bubble from before drop off his sword and kunai.

"This time no powers or weapon, I'll crush you under _my_ feet." Zabuza growled. When Anouke announced the next fight as the bubble took the weapons outside of the arena. Zabuza lifted his leg high for a stomp, when his foot dropped half way Nikki grabbed his leg and flipped him on his back then kicked him up and pinned him a German suplex. "Hey bad timing but did that back medicine ever work?" Nikki asked.

Since Zabuza was taller the landing on his neck and head was worse and he didn't answer. She was strong and waited for him to be confident and therefor vulnerable. Zabuza was livid and Nikki just looked like she was handling business, and insultingly enough healing him after the rounds. It was time to show her it was an honor fighting him.


	12. Chapter 12 Cat-astrophe

**Chapter 12 Cat-astrophe**

In the last round they used weapons. Zabuza with his blade returned he and Nikki, weapon unseen faced each other for the final showdown at Anouke's word, but this time she said that this was until one was seriously injured. Zabuza, thinking he won gave a swift attack with his demon board sword. Nikki jumped, using the flat side as leverage and instead of jumping over him used her legs to capture Zabuza's ears, towering over him and facing the opposite way. She swung toward his back as Zabuza tried to grab her. But he was too late and long silver claws protruded from his stomach as he coughed blood and fell. "I guess this fight was a cat-astrophe." Nikki said.

"Spare me you puns." Zabuza said. She let her claws go and flung him to off then healed him midair. "Winner, missy kitty!" Anouke announced holding Nikki's clawed hand over her cat ear headband. When she lowered it Nikki slipped the claws off, vanishing in shadow. They all went to the Citadel's exterior, except Rydia being tested to see which weapons she'd fight with.

"I guess I was wrong about you. Congratulations, you upgraded from runt to half pint." Zabuza said to Nikki as she was repairing his shirt.

"You fought well too. No hard feelings guys?" she said looking at Haku, saying no and Zabuza. "I'd be insulted if you didn't fight well." He scoffed, showing Haku how little he cared, freeing Haku from seeking vengeance, then asked. "What do you use Gaia?"

"Usually some lightening fries people, but if not I got these babies." Gaia said taking a small arrow out of her letterman jacket and making it sprout to 15 feet with a bow. "You ladies are quite impressive, to control the elements so naturally without chakra. How is it possible?" Kisame asked

"Magic." Nikki said.

"I don't like being lied too." Kisame replied.

"We're serious. Nikki show them your broom." Gaia said. Nikki held her arm out and in flew a broom with a large red bow and a spell book in the attached bag as Zabuza's shirt appeared on his body. Kisame asked her to perform a spell one of them picked. Haku volunteered and chose randomly from the thick volume.

The spell changed someone into their spirit animal, Nikki pointed at him and flicked her finger making Haku's hair twist and turn white. He shrank and turned into a snow rabbit, reminding Zabuza of Haku's pet named shimo, meaning frost. "What happening?!" Haku asked as Gaia Kisame and Nikki gave a collective "aaaaawww". "I changed you into you spirit animal, your adorable spirit animal! The animal totem that represents and guides you." Nikki said trying to make the last part sound mystical moving her palms in circles as Rydia walked in. "Are you trying to pull that rabbit out of a hat?" Rydia scoffed. "It's Haku." Gaia whispered.

"Hi Rydia, Nikki was showing us magic." The rabbit waved, getting a door slam as a response. Zabuza and Gaia brushed it off while the others were confused.

Haku summoned an ice mirror and stood on his hind legs, twisting happily to examine himself as if he just got a new suit. Then Nikki playfully poked him and he was a fully clothed rabbit back to his normal size, changing back to normal. "I'm also available for parties and flight tours." Nikki said. Before they knew it the time Ambrosia wanted Haku to teach Rydia arrived. Nikki was also told to tag along, ignoring Gaia's kissy faces. "I have a bad feeling, we have to reach her before someone else does." Nikki said in the teleporter. "Nothing will happen to any of you, without going through me first." Haku said hiding how bitter the words and memories tasted.


	13. Chapter 13 Answered Prayers

**Chapter 10 Answered Prayers**

"They're still calculating Zabuza and my results." Rydia thought, once again she couldn't have something for herself. The ghost of Ulani became more vocal and wants to split the ice palace. When she told Hari about her job he became suspicious and even after going to the ice palace to meet Ulani and Ambrosia. He still followed her closer at home, taking personal space and privacy she had when he was too busy.

Haku was supposed to be teaching her water control now, but he had difficulty explaining what was natural to him. Suggesting Ulani teach made her shut down and go home. Rydia balked at anything fantasy related from a young age, the only part of being a princess she liked was having her own castle and rooms to herself.

"Almost everyone was some kind of monster and even if Uncle Jay said otherwise, Plus unlikeable freaks too." Rydia thought reviewing her new friends, Gaia was intense and preoccupied with training, sports or dating when not hanging out. Haku was alright but she's still jealous of his beauty and he was usually with creepy nerdy Nikki or scary Zabuza and after their fight both scared her as much as Kisame's appearance. Nikki and Kisame were nice but that scared her even more.

Gaia invited her and Kisame to movie night, moved to the citadel and Nikki made blueberry pie, Rydia's favorite. Rydia arrived early to help, but the witchcraft kitchen, perfume, food, and Twizzler red hair streaks made her think of Hansel and Gretel. She knew that one wrong move and one of them would kill her. When Nikki gave her another pie to take home she threw it away then threw up what she ate. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She knew what had to be done. Haku was back and with her again. If could get him alone she planned to interrogate him for everything he knows then shut this place down for good. The only problem Rydia thought, was how protective he was but she was confident now that her prayers were answered.


	14. Chapter 14 Fight and Flight

**Chapter 14 Fight and Flight**

Ulani led Haku and Nikki to Rydia's hiding spot. "Rydia, the 3rd Fira and your teacher are here!" she said brightly. In the first generation she was the peace maker and glue, and tried to continue her role after death. "Go away! I thought I said not to show up uninvited!" Rydia shouted as the water threated to force them out the room, stopping as quick as it started. "I invited them and if you won't learn from me than you'll have to learn from Haku." Ulani continued freezing Rydia's feet. "I'll be tending to my plants if you need me, thank you for trimming them." She said swimming off.

"It seems that lesson 1 is taking the ice off, hopefully Nikki can help teach elemental control too." Haku smiled. Rydia's anger washed over her, the ice gained an inner glow, shattered and shot straight for her teachers. Haku countered with an ice dome, surrounded by fire and unyielding. The shards melted and in frustration, Rydia threw something at Nikki, who trapped it in a dark orb. The object exploded in light and changed into the form of an armored angel, her hair a majestic teal and eyes earthen brown. Nikki was trapped in light restraints struggling as Haku threw senbon. "Let her go!" Unfazed the angel said. "You have done our father a great service, Rydia. As thou remembers: thou shalt not suffer a witch to live." Haku lunged as Nikki, coved in fire tried pushing into the angel who used massive wings to create wind that knocked them both down and vanished with his prisoner. Ulani rushed in afraid. "What happened? Where did the 3rd Fira go?!"

"To be changed." Rydia uttered.

"What did you do?" Haku asked stained and evenly. The rings around his pupils, revealed deep fury. "I went to my church, told a priest my problems and he gave me this." Rydia said holding the object from the orb in her hands, an ornate rosary shining like the ice with a winged charm and bottle. "That is used to summon one of the Order of the Cage's hunters!" Ulani exclaimed. "I thought Niakanji, Ratnavati and I stopped those centuries ago." She said wiping her tears.


	15. Chapter 15 Third Time Disarme

**Chapter 15 Third Time Disarmed**

"How do I get her back?" Haku asked, not realizing Rydia was being trapped in a cramped icy dome or the water's temperature was plunging. "We have to go to their stronghold, this one is from a heaven faction." Ulani swam to the dome and disappeared, possessing Rydia and opening the dome like a curtain she said "I'll need a body to leave here until I'm in synch with Rydia." she smiled, the possession made Rydia's eyes Ulani's glimmering blue. Nikki walked back in the room with a few of her birds, unnoticed by the planning Haku and Ulani/Rydia. "Sorry about that guys-" Nikki said shocking Haku and Ulani/ Rydia, Nikki was in turn stunned by Haku's tight hug. "I thought you were gone." Haku said.

"I told you I couldn't die on you if I wanted to." Nikki said making Haku smile and ask how she escaped. "They couldn't teleport out so we turned tables and delivered them to Ambrosia." She continued petting the birds, their caws like smug laughs. Haku's communicator rang and told them to meet in the conference room.

Kisame, Zabuza and Gaia were already there with a young, tall, chestnut haired and lightly bearded Caucasian man in an olive checked button up shirt and khakis rolled at the ankles with brown loafers, glasses and a leather watch. He had black lips, neck bolts with stitches and patches of blue, yellow, and green discolored skin everywhere.

Ulani had to act quick and tried communicating with Rydia. "I can help you but we need to work together." Rydia's soul was turned and in fetal position. "Please! Why don't you want me to help?!" Ulani cried.

Rydia: "I don't care! I don't want to be here!"

Ulani: "If you don't the world as we know it could change." Ulani started to cry, "All those people we helped could die!"

Rydia: "That's impossible! All of this is impossible! I wish you never showed up in my pool!"

The others could only stare as the new operative contorted, at war with herself, hoping the dark or earth restraints wouldn't give.

Kisame: "Just what did she mean by die?"

Zabuza: "She's looks like when Ameyuri finishes a "meal" and that's the part that bothers you?"

Haku: "But about the dying…"

Ambrosia: "I would either have to reverse the timeline to wipe out her and her husband's memories then… {Ambrosia sees the confusion on the mist nin's faces and sighs.}Ladies…." {Gaia tries to use examples from movies but none of them existed in the ninja's dimension.}

Nikki: {Quietly} "Do ya mind Doug?" {The patchwork man cracks his knuckles and sets up a link between the projector and his tablet to illustrate.}

Gaia: "Ambrosia's the Mage de Chronos and can manipulate space and time, that's how she changed Haku's age. Getting rid of Rydia and what she knows might mean reversing time to before her and Kisame joined. Which means altering history and reality for us. Kisame, you might've been lied to and used for way longer." {The thought made him twitch.}

Ambrosia: "This is the 5th replacement Ulani chose, the only one whom the amulet didn't try freezing. Furthermore this is the 3rd time she's let fear endanger one of us. Ulani needs to fix this."


	16. Chapter 16 Soul Fighters

**Chapter 16 Soul Fighters**

Rydia: "Why did you even choose me?"

Ulani: "I see you fight and strive when something you want to keep is in danger. When you're mad you're a storm in skin and when you're protective you're a typhoon with teeth."

Rydia thought back to what Haku said and gave a deep breath: "Someone once said to fight tooth and nail for what's precious, that it gives you strength. And I'll use it to send you back in that cheap necklace, you leech!"

{Icy craters form around her.} Ulani summoned her harpoon and let a final tear fall. Around them ice appeared spears ready to strike. "Please don't make me." She said.

The Aquas lunged to each other, ice in tow. Some of the spears were crushed but several were caught in a whirling water wall pushing the craters. The tide changed, sweeping both and Ulani and Rydia. Rydia's anger fueled and blinded her more than anything before and she threw ice crater after crater to Ulani, who had years of experience and was able to maneuver the tides around her to move, freezing Rydia in a block of ice. The water world of Rydia's soul chamber calmed as quickly as the battle started, then as Ulani floated she felt the foreign touch of rain increasing and mixing with her tears. Rydia broke free and two giant ice hands threatened to clasp Ulani inside but stopped, the confused Rydia stood in horror as the hands were now part of an ice version of Ulani 59 feet high with her in the heart.

The time for games ended as Ulani summoned harpoons far as the eye could see to rain on Rydia. As long as the battle between souls didn't involve killing or mortally wounding Rydia her body and mind could recover. Ulani, now out of the mermaid shell went to a squirming Rydia.

"It doesn't have to be this way, but I will not allow you to hurt other team mates." She said stretching out her hand. Rydia, submitted wondering if Ulani knew what she was talking about when noticing her fury. After outbursts reported from an early age, she beat her ex boyfriend's new girlfriend with a bat in front of the Varsity team at 15. She served time and moved, but a changed in juvie. When you're beaten you belong to that person and while she wouldn't do everything required behind bars she at least have to follow orders.

Outside she and Ulani saw the others, Rydia summoned ice and water with her body and soul, and both Aquas saw fully that the more they fought and shattered life here the more labor and pieces mostly Haku had to pick up.

Ambrosia was angrier then ever seen by any of the operatives even Ulani, who worked with her before Chronos' daughter changed her name from Ananke. Ambrosia rose speaking. "Mrs. Kapoor I have witnessed you endangering your fellow operatives for the absolute last time! You will train under the field operatives and Miss Iona for 9 hours daily until I see fit, quarantined in the Ice palace!" as Ambrosia spoke the room changed, teleporting the sitting operatives and furniture to there. As Gaia and Nikki stood the others followed.

"I expect a schedule of your teaching shifts organized by Mr. Cabe and guards will be here round the clock." Ambrosia said regaining composure and vanishing with the furniture. "She can't keep me here!" Rydia said pointing to where she vanished from.

"Actually, they are." Nikki pointed her thumb at the two stationed guards that teleported in then waved.

"Whoa, I didn't know field ops got a fortress of solitude." Doug marveled packing his laptop.

"I still can't believe we're expected to babysit you. Let's get this over with!" Zabuza seethed walking inside followed by the others.

"People will look for me, I'm married and have a successful resort business and staff at my beck and call." Rydia replied making Gaia laugh, Zabuza scoff, Haku look down and Nikki put her hand on her hip. Doug was too busy taking photos to notice.


	17. Chapter 17 Water is the New Black

**Chapter 17 Water is the New Black**

"Has he ever noticed you gone before?" Nikki asked. Rydia thought back and she while she said it was none of their business, it added up. The first times she returned he just asked if she'd be late and hadn't been in the room she claimed for herself to see the teleporter. Gaia patted her shoulder and Rydia brushed her off "Time's stopped here, you can stay for months of recorded time and when you go back it's the same day."

Sitting in a meeting room Haku, Zabuza, Nikki and Gaia found cleaning, Doug started to make the schedule. Nikki and Haku would have mornings, Gaia and Zabuza nights and Kisame afternoons with Ulani with Doug tracking progress. Nikki would teach Rydia Mage de abilities, Haku water control, Ulani Mage de Aqua skills, Kisame energy control, Zabuza fighting basics and Gaia combining elemental control with fighting. Rydia was a prisoner again, trapped with fixed meals, a cell and even a cell mate in a frozen gilded cage.

It was around 4 in recorded time so Ulani took over leaving the others to their own devices while Doug reported to Ambrosia. In the earth shrine where Gaia was angrily gardening beside Speedy, the giant willful earth tortoise she created but needed to find out how to use. Haku talked to Nikki, feeding dandelions to her birds, giving their mouths long blue smoke trails and Zabuza, talking with Kisame considering how much of a liability Rydia would be while looking at the strange smoking birds.

"Should they actually be smoking like that?" Kisame asked, he was used to Itachi's crows and while one had the sharingan none had smoke or orange eyes either.

"If they start a fire she or Haku can put it out." Zabuza countered.

"So about that beating-"

"We have more important things to discuss. I think this new addition's going to be a problem." Zabuza cut Kisame off, he was just rusty and sick of Speedy trying to find new food by biting anything including Kisame's toes again, making him curse.

"Well if it doesn't work out, she doesn't need to be in one piece to right?" Kisame smiled.

"Wrong! We can't just chop her up." Gaia said, all of them seemed to have heard based on their shocked faces.

"We have to give Ulani reason to keep her in line, think about it, after their fight she's been submissive to her. We need restraint and alliance." Haku explained while the others agreed. Then Nikki and Gaia received texts on their communicators to pick up clothes and other items for Rydia. When they showed up with a brush, comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, and the 5 changes of clothes and underwear she listed she yelled at them, angry her plan to call them or her house and alert her husband failed.

"How did you even get any of this unnoticed?" she asked.

"Your cleaning lady said you had mold, so you we said you'd stay here." Gaia explained. To support his wife when he was home, Hari invited the field ops there during the weekends so Nikki and Gaia were easily trusted.

The next morning Ulani invited them all to the ice palace meeting room, since Gaia didn't have class that day she, Nikki, Haku, Zabuza and Kisame attended. Rydia wore the same green sundress and ate quickly. While the old her acted like a huffy, snobbish, possessive child but now she never met anyone's eye, back against a wall, and her answers weren't out of conceit but fear and sulkiness. Now finished, she went back to her latest hobby, working out whenever possible.

"I hope when she fights she remembers what we went over." Ulani sighed. They stayed chatting for an hour longer and everyone but Ulani Nikki and Haku were called to their missions. Today Nikki and Haku would help get Ulani and Rydia talking. It started with Rydia berating and yelling for a half hour until breaking down in tears. When Ulani hugged her she struggled until giving up. The truth about her family giving up on her, juvie, and feeling that she was trapped being a good pretty young wife to keep Hari flooded out. Rydia felt for the first time that she didn't need to fight for her place or anything to mark it with. Rydia belonged here and couldn't be replaced. The lessons made her feel powerful and she looked forward to them. Her fighting style developed from using water bullets to strike and gathering more to hold her enemies and fling them into the ground or other objects. As for weaponry she uses a whip be covered in ice to become a morning star. Haku's jutsus that required chakra couldn't be copied exactly and they had to create new moves for Rydia.


	18. Chapter 18 No House is Their Home

**Chapter 18 No House is Their Home**

It was April 15, Gaia's 21st birthday and surprisingly Rydia invited them over to celebrate. Her possessive tendencies weren't gone, instead she considered this her party for a coworker with her friends and boss. With good behavior and progress reports, Ambrosia was letting her go home on a trial basis if the party went well. Her uncle Jay, known as Dr. Bhesaj, wanted to stay with her but he had to go back home so time could move forward in their dimension. Because of classes and missions, going home was quiet and uneventful in comparison. She expected her husband to be back in a few hours, but everyone else was gone. Even her new fellow water users except Ulani were unseen.

Haku, Zabuza and Kisame were training harder than ever and spent most of their time in athletic gear. Though it took some time to piece the distorted glimpses, Kisame recognized Haku's face and talked about his time in containment. After learning about the cloned Yuki family Haku felt responsible. If he hadn't killed his father in self-defense after watching him kill his mother, then failing twice to protect Zabuza, Cage couldn't have claimed their bodies or have access to his genetics and memories. He only felt blessed that few such as the operatives and Zabuza were willing to accept him.

Kisame also felt lucky to be accepted and was becoming a part of Willow's family and despite his previous nindo to not bond with those he was on missions with he was now saving for a home closer to the beach in her dimension. When asking Zabuza about his plans he said didn't know, having accepted his inability to return home. Both were seen as frightening and in some neighborhoods there were even calls from the police when house hunting alone. The days he brought Haku along didn't help either. Zabuza didn't even know if he'd be living alone. Haku was there through so much but he was growing up, branching off with new friendships and his own plans.

During the days when there was nothing to do but tell stories by the campfire a follower who was interested in science said that it would be disastrous to watch meet another you in the universe, and it looks like he may be right. Haku was powerful before now the techniques he'd been developing were rivaled with Ulani, the strongest of the water users the met. What would he be like in 100 years or two?


	19. Chapter 19 Family Fallacies

**Chapter 19 Family Fallacies**

In corners of dimensions where the Operatives of Ouroboros shut down poaching rings that harvested from supernatural creatures, stopping Zombie outbreaks, and witch hunts, one name kept popping up, Hyousuke. Weather it was watching his new broadcast or the headlines he and his family made, they were big news. Most places that sold magazines the graced the covers of were segregated and human exclusive, their organization was listed with dozens of others as banned. Going undercover was useless because organization information, species and other information was listed in the traveling visas for other dimensions and forgery could take away all of Ouro op's visas as well as cards that contained Uni-Creds, which weren't printed. Presenting information to higher ups was also useless and most claimed that there were already investigating or gave them the run around.

Back at the Citadel while Gaia was with her girlfriend for her birthday and Rydia was preparing a party, Haku and Nikki were watching the newest video of a horror let's play as Haku told her what he learned. Haku thought magic could counter his family curse and was happy about their friendship. He wore basil green Capri track pants and a charcoal grey sleeveless hoodie with his usual green high tops.

"Does this mean you count twice as the last Yuki male? Since your dad doesn't have the genes of target 0." Nikki asked pulling out a purple polka dot notebook, black and red striped gloved hands with rings and bracelets, jotting notes. She was wearing a black shirt with a woman's decorated like a sugar skull, black boots, belt, hoodie with pulled up sleeves and leggings with her usual jewelry. Her hair was decorated with red roses pinning matching streaks and a red headband with a bow. According to "Bloodline Blunders: A Guide to Breaking Clan Curse Cycles." Finding Target 0 and why they were cursed would help future generations right a wrong to break the curse. With no way of finding Haku's universe or family history the only lead they had was making a charm that helped locate the family that cursed his at least. Spell Casters can be any sentient being with at least a human level of intelligence which broadened the search greatly to even animals. While animals could be magic, humanoids were better at control. Every mission Haku went on he wore the icicle pendant to see if it guided them anywhere. So far there were none but now Haku wore a second charm, a bloodline pendant that match his family's snowflake sigil. Ambrosia ordered that one be made for all of the field and scout operatives and reports on their behavior would be a part of checking in with processing. They may not be able to work on the Hyousuke case head on but breaking a curse, especially one that involved an innocent human was in their job description.


	20. Chapter 20 Crappy Birthday for Me

**Chapter 20 Crappy Birthday for Me**

{A/N: Fun Fact: The last chapter that started Gaia's birthday was released on my birthday}

That afternoon the field and scout operatives were at Gaia's party. She arrived in a plum Adidas shirt, and white skinny jeans with purple low heels that matched girl she was arm and arm with, a 5'5''fairy with a slim apple build that had an amethyst shoulder length bob in a red bubble dress with gold beading, skeleton matching heels. Both smiled and made their way around the party. Rydia in a short aqua wrap dress with Mayan patterns on the border and a circle in the center with gladiator sandals seemed to work her way around the party in the opposite direction a bit confused. Part of her suspected but she never said anything and judging from everyone else's faces this wasn't news. She caught Zabuza and Kisame playing a boxing videogame set up and pretended to mingle. "So did you know about…?" She nodded slowly toward Gaia and Bethany dancing, her families weren't as accepting or understanding of love like theirs even if she just smiled and nodded at their guests who were "that way". "Yeah it's no big deal. Heh, one team mate likes my subordinate, the other doesn't want men, and one's married. The last one…." Zabuza sighed, he was wearing charcoal grey slacks with a grey jacket open on top of a shirt with an intricate traditional Japanese demon on his chest. Flores in a purple cocktail dress sulked and settled on a dance with Derrick, in a blue casual suit, upset Zabuza didn't mention her at all. Kisame glanced and chuckled lightly, this may be something used to mess with her later. He was wearing a purple button down shirt with a black vest and pants set. Both he and Zabuza had and odd clear pin on their jackets

Rydia moved on to the bathroom, which was remodeled with stalls for multiple guests, almost bumping into Willow in a cobalt knee length, figure hugging dress with a sweetheart neckline and a hair pin similar to Zabuza and Kisame's pins, then her wife in a sea foam sheath with a lacy sleeve over her bionic arm, fixing her makeup. After apologizing she noticed the brunette woman with grey skin fixing her make up tap Willows shoulder and point into the stall, making Willow blush pull the seat back down then wash her hands. "Great party!" said Adrianne as both held hand and left the bathroom wedding bands capturing light as Willow said "See you at work!". Rydia grimaced thinking about the seat being up.

She saw Haku and Nikki talking to Flores and Derrick by a bay window. Haku changed into a white deep v and dark blue casual suit jacket with matching pants. Nikki was in a black figure hugging dress that had a sheer layer on the skirt, shoulder sequin, and elbow length sheer puffy sleeves with matching long fingerless gloves and black tights with black wedge heels, her usual jewelry and a bit more cleavage. "There's the host with the most, we have something from work we need to give you." Flores said as Rydia noticed that all of them, had the same ice sickle pendants. Nikki explained the point of the snow sigil charm and showed her the one made for her in a knot on a longer strand of pearls. She slipped it in her right hand. While Flores sipped out of a flask not wanting to share with Rydia. "Why not, I worked hard." She said with a slight whine. Gasping when Ambrosia, who was talking to Joran eating some of the weeds her gardener was getting rid of tomorrow outside, then she suddenly teleported a few inches away and greeted them before making her way to the snack table. After the initial shock she gave a pleading look to Flores and her flask.

"It's blood. I had to pack extra for the food." She dabbed a little on her finger for her to see then showed off her fangs. Rydia decided to try and find her uncle Jay or at least try to get away from them. After thinking she saw past their differences she now realized the operatives were strangers including her uncle Jay who was dancing with Doug the I.T guy. With her husband's flight delayed she felt alone but for the first time unafraid of the circus she called her team. "They're not the most normal friends but they're still mine." She thought with a deep sigh.


	21. Chapter 21 You and I Yokai

Next week at work, Rydia Haku and Nikki's new mission was to investigate a haunting of a Noblewoman in the mountains. When anyone talked to her she would angrily insist to "Bring the cursed one of my blood to me." At the entrance of the mountain Rydia was shocked at how underdressed Nikki and Haku were. "Poor things must not have proper winter wear." She thought in her coral and white snowflake print sweater, white ski pants with matching coral piping, caramel colored padded jacket, fur boots, hat and gloves.

"It used to be far colder where I am from." Haku said, he was wearing black and white Vans, a green shirt with sushi as sleeping rice and dark blue skinny jeans. Nikkia was wearing her usual black leggings, jewelry and belt with punk knee length black boots a blue shirt with a bear wearing untied tennis shoes and headphones, blue and black striped arm warmers and streaks under a head band pinned by blue roses under a matching black coat with blue piping.

"Fire and ice magic protects the three of us. Aren't you boiling in there?" Nikki added. Rydia shook her head, sweating in her clothes but not wanting to give her the satisfaction. She brushed against the mountain hoping to capture some loose snow.

Their new amulets had a will of their own and pulled them in. the further they moved the stronger it was. The only thing that matched the intensity was the chill in the air; the oddest feature of the cave was the fact that it looked like it was clearly home to someone, empty but with a lot of thought put into decoration to make it look like a palace with a feudal Japanese inspiration. Flute music led them in the heart of the mountain where a shadow behind a screen appeared. Once she exited her floor length raven locks resembling Nikki's in color and her pale round face resembled Haku's features except with smudges on her forehead instead of eyebrows and rosy red paint in the middle of her lips. The amulets changed from clear ice sickles and snowflakes to black arrows and flowers pointing to the woman turning into a frosty mist teleporting to Haku holding his cheeks smiling.

"My blood has come back to me." She said smiling with black teeth. Her mostly blue and white clothes resembled the Heian era's fashion with what looked like 15 layers of silk robes depicting a snowy winter scene; Her embrace almost that of a relative meeting a child for the first time. Haku subtly readied his thousand needles of death signaling Nikki and Rydia to stand down. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Your great-great- great grandaunt. Sorano Yuki" She said smiling with her hand over her mouth then examined him. "How is the rest of the Yuki clan, I assume you being human with exotic wives means we are prosperous." She said quietly out of ear shot as she led Haku and the others to another chamber in the cave.

"So are the charms right? I see the resemblance but still…." Rydia said holding her gloves, hat and jacket.

"Looks like it, and she's behind the curse. The recipe was one of the most reliable." Nikki said summoning a bag for Rydia.

"I'm not married to either. We were sent to investigate why you were haunting the mountain." Haku said quickly before the others. They stopped in a room meant for serving tea and when Sorano poured green tea into the rock cups it plopped in icy chunks.

"Aunt Sorano, why did you curse our family?" Haku asked.

"Long ago the women in our clan were the protectors of many realms, the Yuki-onna were the guardians of the frost. The influence of science and machinery led the villagers to turn against us. Humph! the greater good is sometimes of too high a cost. Using our very life essence to power their machines to supply the world with water and manipulate the other realms water and ice over our shriveled husks. My sister, your great-great-great grandmother and I were fought over in a land called Kirigakure warring to gain control of us and the sea. I found refuge here and she chose to hide while she was with child."

Haku became saddened knowing the exact wars that made her mother, uncle and so many go into hiding as Sorano continued. "I merely cast the spell all elemental guardians do, a last effort to preserve our line once when it is drenched by human blood."

"Is there a way to change me back?"

"My nephew, I am changing you back. You will become the Yuki Yokai you were meant to be, and start a new house for the Yuki Clan."


	22. Chapter 22 Cursed and Crushed

**Chapter 22 Cursed and Crushed**

{A/N: Thank You Thank You Thank You for the support and following of the series! This is the last chapter of Book 3. Please Join the Operatives of Ouroboros next time for Ambrosia Chronicles VI: Death of Humanity}

When the three left the mountain Sorano agreed to be an ally and guide Haku. In processing after reporting in they were told to collect all of the amulets to detect her while Rydia changed out of her sweat drenched clothes. Haku felt like the days were numbered even with immortality. Today was the same as finding out he had an incurable inoperable disease. All he could do while they waited for Rydia to report was look down wide eyed. He agreed to help collect some amulets to hopefully walk and clear his head before breaking the news while Rydia went to training.

Haku and Nikki first went to Zabuza and Kisame returning from missions. When he told them about Sorano they tried to make him see the brighter sides, power and becoming a house head which wasn't easy but worth it. As much as he cared for both he thought they didn't quite understand. Before they found Gaia in the Earth Shrine Nikki pulled Haku into a silent hug, standing on her tip toes behind his back. He didn't know what to do the news seared him so raw any outside force felt foreign but welcome, his hands shook as he turned and held her tighter letting hot tears slip into their dark hair while his knees gave, thankful that Nikki was short and strong enough to support him. "Am I truly a monster Nikkia-chan a stain to be wiped away from the earth and destroy others?" The strange fullness of her real name added weight. From the time he discovered his gifts Haku had to fight for his life at every turn, he cherished those who saw him as worthy of being more but the constant danger to his loved ones made him want to freeze his heart killing the kindness inside with a merciful deep sleep.

"No, and being a Yuki Yokai is wonderful and human or not you're one the most caring people I know." She said as they sat down and Nikki made a book appear pointing to an illustration of a couple in a white kimono with blue hair dancing in snow above a river. "Yuki Yokai like your family protect others and shape the world, they used destruction to create lakes, rivers and homes for other supernatural creatures. Everywhere we go we run into supernatural good or bad, it's what inside that counts." She replied.

Haku nodded, being anything else but human scared him, and made those who regarded Kekkei Genkai users as monsters right, but he felt somewhat proud of the work his clan was a part of and as their missions showed every being was different and should be judged on their own. He wiped his eyes and smiled "Thank you Nikki. I can't say if I am ready but the day I change will be easier with you and the other operatives' support."

"And we'll try to keep our frosty the snow man jokes to a minimum, Snow White." She replied getting a playful pout in return. When they spotted Gaia they texted the others to bring their charms for finding the source of the curse to the earth shrine where Haku told his friends the news, and for once he wasn't numb when talking about his past. He was home.


End file.
